The Legend Of Zelda: Elements of Time
by The Elemental Heroine
Summary: Jess is an ordinary girl. Though her life is about to take an unexpected turn. Can she and Jeremy handle being picked by the Goddesses to be the Elemental Heroine and Hero of Time? And who in the world is Julia and why is everyone addressing Jess as that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! =D This is Elemental heroine ^^**

**I am going to call this my first REAL fic because I unfortunately just lost all passion to continue my other one. Anyway, I got inspired to write this because my friend Austin made me play Brawl...ALOT and I played as either Link or Zelda so after about twenty times my lightbulb went off ^^ So without further ado, here is The Legend of Zelda: The Elements of Time. (I love the name so haters can bite me.)**

* * *

**Ch.1:**

**The Heros Awaken**

Darkness covered the field, the only light was the full moon above in the sky. The only noise that dared to be heard was the grass crunching under to pairs of brown boots. The boots ran, where they didn't know themselves. The moon shone as though it was a spotlight and landed on the two figures in the boots. One was a boy that looked around seventeen. Tall and lean while standing at roughly six feet and two inches. His short dirty blonde hair framed his heart shaped face and would seem to cover his ocean blue eyes if he were standing still. Beside him ran a girl who looked to be in her prime of sixteen and stood five inches shorter than the boy making her five feet and nine inches. Her brownish blonde hair flowed behind her, swishing back and forth as she ran. Tears stained her crimson eyes as they ran farther away from the town she once called home. A hollow laugh sounded behind them and they wanted nothing more than to turn and fight, but a small voice echoed in their minds,

"Please.....don't look the man in the face until you have the tools needed. You'll be doomed if you try....so please....don't...."

A squeak came from the girl's lips as she tripped on a small rock and hit the ground with a thud. The boy quickly turned and looked at her, shock etched on his face as he darted back to her. He tried to lift her off the ground before the shadow loomed over, but to no avail. The boy held the girl to his chest as they both squeezed their eyes shut as to not see the man's face. The boy felt the girl getting tugged away from him and fought to keep his grip, but he soon lost and the girl was pulled up off the ground into a standing position. She didn't dare open her eyes, no matter how hard the man gripped her arms. It wasn't until she felt herself being shaken that her eyes forced themselves open.

* * *

With a hand on her shoulder and a concerned look in her friend's eyes, green eyes opened to stared into chocolate brown ones. With a slow reaction time from just waking up, it took the girl a few moments to react to the face that was so close to hers. The chocolate eyes closed as a laugh escaped their owner's lips and gave a smile.

"Jess, you did it again."

Jess, starred up at the figure infront of her and only shook her head.

With dark strawberry blonde hair that reached alittle past her shoulders and grassy green eyes, Jess was a fifteen year old sophmore that stood at five feet and eight inches. She pulled at the bottom of her Bullet for My Valentine shirt and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Did the bell ring already, Alysa?"

Jess questioned with a yawn as she accepted the hand that Aylsa offered her.

Alysa, with her blonde streaked brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, was an eighteen year old senior that stood around six inches shorter than the sophmore infront of her. She raised the sleeves of her softball hoodie up, revealing her semi muscular arms and allowing cool air to reach them, and put her fists on her hips.

"Nah, you still have about five minutes. Just be glad I was here to wake you, because we both know these guys wouldn't."

Alysa's eyes signaled to Jess's that she ment the row of boys behind them. The row included: Frankie, a fifteen year old blacked haired mixed alto playing sophmore -who was a good friend of jess and Alysa; Tylor, a blonde haired fourteen year old trumpet playing freshman -one of Jess's best friends; Noah, a rather stout blackish brown haired trumpet playing junior; Corey, a cute looking brownish black haired sixteen year old alto playing junior; Austin, a tanned brown haired sixteen year old tenor playing junior -Another one of Jess's best friends; Jeremy, a cute looking brown haired sixteen year old alto playing junior -the older brother of Tylor, yet another one of Jess's best friends; Zach or Zatch, a big curly blonde haired seventeen year old bari playing senior -one of Alysa and Jess's best friends; Kristen, the brown haired fourteen year old alto playing freshman -yet another one of Jess's best friends; and Seaira, the blonde haired fourteen year old flute playing colorguard member -Jess's daughter as she is sometimes called since they act so silly.

A laugh was shared between the girls as Jess's slender arms bent down and grabbed her books before heading down the hallway, knowing she would be late if she didn't leave early.

"Did she have the dream again, Alysa?"

A male voice reached the senior's ears and she quickly turned to look at him.

"I think so. She squeaked around the same time after falling asleep as yesterday....I really want to know what it means O.J....I want to help help her get over it...."

She sighed as a hand grasped her shoulder.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, but if she keeps having it; then we'll keep worrying about it, alright?"

The man known as O.J. replied as he turned to walk back into the band room.

The man was actually named Martin, Marty as he was known. He was the highschool's band director and everyone's, who had him, favorite teacher.

Alysa sighed knowing he was right and rushed to her locker right as the bell rang.

* * *

Jess closed her locker with a bang and started making her way to C-hall for her Geometry class. She looked to her left when something hit her shoulder.

"Hey, Austin,"

She said smiling at the older boy.

"Hey, Jess,"

Was all he replied back to her, but not without adding a smile.

Austin stood four inches taller than Jess which made him six foot even. He was section leader for the saxes and first chair tenor; Jess was second seat, first after he switched to alto for concert season.

"You staying after to play Brawl? Corey said he brought his Wii."

He said as he dodgeed people so he could stay beside the girl.

"Yeah, but I swear we need to play some Ocarina of Time! I just have this giant urge to play it, ya know?"

Jess stated with a laugh and a smile. Austin joined in on the laugh and nodded before speaking again,

"I know just what you mean. I've had the urge to, so I might run home and get my sixty-four after school. I'll see you seventh."

They waved to each other as Austin entered his fifth period. Jess only laughed again before speed walking, just barely making it to Geometry before the tardy bell rang.

* * *

A small pool of water layed in the middle of a snow white room. Three figures stood around it and gazed at each other. The blue haired one waved her hand over the water and the ripples revealed a blonde haired girl and a brown haired boy.

"Sisters, I bet you're wondering who these two are."

The other two women nodded as they looked from their sister back down into the water.

"The brown haired one is the Hero of Time. He may not give it off, but he has the courage needed inside of him. Just look at his right hand if you do not believe me, Farore."

The last part was said because the blue haired woman noticed her green haired sister, Farore, giving her a strange look. Farore did as her sister said and gazed down at the boy's hand which layed flat on the desk he sat at. She had to look rather close to see the faint outline of the triforce on the boy's left hand. The goddess of courage looked at her sister of wisdom with another strange look.

"Are you positive it's him? I thought we only made it possible for desendants of the original hero could pocess the Triforce of Courage and be the Hero of Time. This boy looks nothing like the hero, Nayru."

Nayru only shook her head as she ran her hand over the water again. As the ripples died,it brought the boy's face into view, revealing it to be Jeremy.

"Though he may not look like the hero Farore, he has the courage needed to take on the task. His eyes also reveal the same amount of determination the previous hero had, maybe more."

Farore gave a look into the boy's eyes when her sister finished speaking. Nayru had been correct. A fire burnt in Jeremy's eyes that Farore hadn't seen in years. She slowly lifted her gaze with a slow nod to her sisters. The red haired woman sighed and looked at the boy for the second time herself.

"Fine, he's the Hero of Time. Now who was the girl you showed us?"

Nayru looked at her red headed sister and ran her hand over the water again. When the ripples died, Austin was left in Jeremy's place.

"Patience Din. Before you know about her, you should know about this boy. He's role is also important to the time ahead."

Nayru pointed at Austin's right hand as she finished speaking; revealing a triforce outline that was clearer than Jeremy's. Din's eyes widened and slammed her hands on the side of the pool.

"That's wisdom! Now I know this is wrong! Only members of the Royal Family can pocess your power Nayru!"

Din looked back down to Austin's hand when she finished. She couldn't understand....how did this boy pocess wisdom.....he wasn't royalty.... Nayru answered her sister's confusion before the goddess of power could become angrier.

"Though what you say is true, Din, this boy is a member of the Hyrule Royal Family. If I'm not mistaken, he is Princess Zelda's desendant."

The goddesses of courage and power only starred at their sister of wisdom. Nayru merely closed her eyes as she yet again ran her hand across the water. As the ripples died down, the blonde head came back into view and the head raised up as if to look at someone that shouted their name revealing that it was Jess.

"Now, Nayru, just what is so special about this girl? She doesn't have a triforce; nor does she seem to be a desendant of any sort."

Nayru looked at the green haired Farore before answering with a simple question,

"Farore, do you remember the extra defence we made for the Master Sword?"

Farore simply starred at her sister again. Did she think she was dumb?

"Of course I remember. We made a layer of elements around the Master Sword that would protect it from any evil that managed to get through the Door of Time. Only we or the one destined to control them can remove it."

The room stayed quiet as the goddess of courage took the information in. Her eyes widened when it came to her.

"You can't mean that...."

"Yes, Farore. This girl is the Elemental Heroine. The one destined to be the eighth sage and the most powerful of them all. The one destined to help the Hero of Time defeat the Dark King."

The three goddesses starred down into the water at Jess for a few moments before Din finally broke the silence.

"So, when do we bring them here?"

Surprisingly, Farore was the one to answer instead of Din.

"We have to wait till they're all together. Along with the others, correct Nayru?"

The goddess of wisdom smiled at her sister of courage before answering the confused look on her sister of power's face.

"By others, she means the ones essential to the Hero of Time and the Elemental Heroine's journey. Though some of them may not be of much help, some of them will really just be needed to bring out their hidden strength before they take on the Dark King."

Din seemed to understand and slowly nodded her head. They all stood still again as Farore ran her hand across the water, making Jess's image dissappear.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Jess gave a small squeal in delight, since it also meant the weekend. She quickly put up her silver Kessler Custom before going to help Corey hook up his Wii.

"Guys, I'm going to run home real quick. I'll be back in a few."

Austin gave a wave as he headed out the door. Jess simply starred after him.

"I didn't think he was serious about going to get his sixty-four...."

Corey raised an eyebrow at the younger girl before standing up.

"Is that where he's going? Run and get him, Jess. I brought the gamecube Collector Edition of Zelda 'cause I had a feeling we'd need it."

Jess took about five steps towards the door before stopping and turning to Corey.

"How'd you know he was getting the sixty-four for Zelda?"

She raised an eyebrow to the older boy who merely gave a shocked look.

"Didn't you mention it when you said he was getting the sixty-four?"

Jess shook her head meaning no. Corey only shrugged before turning back to the system.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just go get him."

Jess stuck out her tounge at him before rushing to the door. She felt the sunlight hit her and she instantly felt at peace. A twinkle distracted her for a split second before she realised it was the butterfly shapped ring on her right hand. She looked and quickly spotted Austin, who was going amazingly slow since he was usually long gone by now.

"Austin!"

Said boy turned his head at the sound of his name. Jess gave him a signal to come back which he did, quickly. She quickly explained the situation and he only laughed at her fast talking. They walked back inside and were both surprised to find that a few more people had joined into the group. Along with the normal group of band kids were a few unexpected faces, which included: Gabbie, one of Jess's friends outside of band; Bailey, an Alumni of the school and of the band; Lora and Michael, marty's wife and son; and Tara, which surprised Jess the most since she was from a rival school and was rarely seen. She quickly rushed the rival school senior and gave her a bear hug.

"Tara! What are you doing here?!"

Said shorter girl laughed before backing up and looking up at her.

"Bailey came and rescued me from band class early. So we came here since we knew you guys were doing this."

The girls shared a smile as Corey cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, what are we doing? Brawl or Zelda?"

To Jess's complete surprise, everyone chose the one player game over the four player. Corey only nodded as he placed the disk inside and waited. Everyone had already slipped into conversations.

* * *

The goddesses stood around the water watching. They all looked at each other before nodding and grasping each other's hands. They closed their eyes as Austin's and Jeremy's hands began to glow and Jess's ring began to shine. All the heads in the water turned towards the screen as it began to turn a pure snow white. The light grew as it passed over all of them, engulphing them as if eating, then it vanished as quick as it came. No one was left in the room.

The goddesses let go and opened their eyes. Farore waved her hand over the water turning the water into its regular mirror like state. They watched their reflections for a moment before starring at each other again. They had done what they were supposed to, now all they could was play the waiting game until they were needed again. They had to put all their faith and hope into the young people, whose destinies had just been changed for good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So how was it? Yes everyone mentioned in the chapter are all good friends of mine and original characters will still be in the game. You'll just have to review if you want to know how. If I get enough reviews I'll post chapter 2, which is like half way finished anyway ^^. I'm hoping for five reviews, but more is always welcome =D **

**Every chapter will be dedicated to one of my friends and chapter one goes to.....*begins drum roll*......Tara! Tara gets it because she was the first person to be put into this little work of art. I love her role in it, she's one of the two OC's in this. See I admitted it! Only two DX. Anyway, I'm done speaking. Now click that little button down there that says review, reviewers two through five get cookies while the first one gets.....*drum roll* …..-throws stick at Zach- I did not call for a drum roll!....Anyway, the first one gets a cake of their choice! **

**Bye Bye For now! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi It's me again ^^ Though I didn't get reviews for the first chapter I still wanted to post this. Hopefully I will actually get reviews this time . Oh well, whether I do or not I enjoy writing this so I'll most likely keep writing ^^ So, here's chapter 2 =D**

* * *

**Ch.2**

**Waking Up To The Kokiri**

Rain fell in the field. A small boy and girl stood there watching as the bridge came down towards them and the thunder crashed above them. A white horse emerged with a small girl and an older woman on it. The girl looked at the kids as the horse galloped out of sight. Soon a black horse emerged and stopped near the kids. The man riding looked at them and smirked as he raised his right palm at them. As a light began to come from his palm everything went black.

* * *

In a small clearing, a large, old, half-way dead looking tree stood alone.

"Navi....Navi where art thou? Come hither...."

A small blue orb flew up to the tree and hovered in front of it.

"Oh, Navi the fairy....Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree....Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm....Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...

For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world....But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing.

It seems time has come for the boy and girls without fairies to begin their journey....The youths whose destinies it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth...Navi, find the purple fairy and go now! Find our young friends and guide them to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay the world, depends up thee!"

The blue orb flew off out of the clearing and into a small looking village. Navi flew as fast as her wings would carry her, almost missing the small flower patch because of it. She spotted a purple glow beneath the petals and rapidly approached it.

Tara groaned as sunlight hit her quickly. How long had she been out? All she remembered was a bright light and now here she was. Asleep in some flowers... She noticed a purple glow around here and tried to find the cause. It took her a few moments to realize that it was her. Her eyes widened as she sat there trying to figure everything out. Before a single thought could process in her mind a blue light approached her.

"Tara, get up quickly! We have to go! Now!"

Tara only starred at the girl, stunned. How did she know her name? She was about to ask when the girl pulled her up and through the air. Tara wanted to ask where she was or if the blue girl had seen her friends, but the girl was flying so fast she couldn't. Wait....flying?! Tara looked towards the ground and saw that her feet were nowhere near it. She gulped as they kept flying. After being pulled over heads getting hers hit by a fence, they stopped inside a tree house with two sleeping bodies. One was a boy, who was asleep on a small bed, and a girl, who was asleep on the floor and awoke with a start as they starred at her.

Jessica awoke with a short scream. Her dream, or nightmare, had terrified her greatly. Though it seemed familiar which might have had a little to do with it. She looked at her surrounds which consisted of wood, wood and....floating orbs? She stared at the blue and purple lights before rubbing her eyes to make sure they were real. She watched as the blue one floated over to the boy sleeping on the bed. The purple one came closer and her gaze switched to it.

"Jess, you okay?"

Jess only starred at the orb as it spoke to her and tried to figure out who it was was. She blinked a few times before giving a confused glance.

"Tara?"

Her voice sounded raspy from sleep. She watched as the small orb bobbed up and down, Jess took it as yes and her eyes widened like she witnessed a murder. Right in front of her face, Tara floated as a little purple orb and they sure as hell weren't in the band room anymore. She rubbed the back of her head and froze when her hand brushed against something. It was pointed and she looked at Tara as if asking, "Is that my ear?" Tara only bobbed up and down again. Jess had to grab onto a nearby table to keep herself from collapsing. She would have probably thought it was cool if she had been expecting to have them before she blacked out. She shook her head and looked back at Tara who had directed her attention to the blue orb and the boy.

"Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

Jess starred at the orb and raised an eyebrow before looking at the boy. Link? The name she knew, but the boy looked nothing like the Link she was used to.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Navi sighed before going on,

"At least Julia is up."

Both Tara and Jess gave the blue light a confused look. Julia? Was she referring to Jess? They remained quiet as the boy stirred and both girls gasped as he sat up.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! That's Tara,"

She pointed at the purple light before continuing,

"The Great Deku Tree asked us to be your partners from now on! Nice to meet you both!"

Navi flew to the door and looked at all of them,

"The Great Deku tree has summoned you! So, let's get going, right now!"

Jess and Tara looked from the fairy to the boy. Jess couldn't believe it. Right there in front of her was one of her best friends. Jeremy. She shook her head to make sure it wasn't a dream, but he was still there when she finished. They both looked ten years old and Tara was floating by her head. Yeah, she was having just a rather normal day. Though something still confused her. Why did Navi call Jeremy Link? Sure the boy could act like him when they were all bored, but with his brown hair and eyes he looked nothing like the blond haired blue eyed hero.

Jess stood there for a few more moments before something slammed into her head. Her eyes met Tara's tiny ones and noticed that Navi and Jeremy were gone. Jess quickly walked outside, with Tara flying behind her, and noticed Jeremy talking to a green haired girl. Who reminded her of Saria.

"Hey, Julia!"

Jess noticed Saria looking at her and gave a confused wave.

_There's that name again! Why is everyone and their grandma calling me that!_

Her thoughts swam away as she climbed down the ladder and stepped up to Saria and Jeremy.

"Wow! You got a fairy too, Julia! This is great news! I'm so happy for the both of you! Now you're both true Kokiri!"

Jeremy gave a confused look at the smiling girl as he called Jess, Julia. He looked over at the girl beside him and saw that she was apparently hiding the fact that not being called by Jess annoyed her.

"Is it true? The Great Deku Tree summoned you both? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku tree! Just a warning though, Mido won't let anyone past without a sword and shield,"

She turned towards Jeremy and starred at him blankly,

"Link, you should go look for a sword. Julia already seems to have a hand up on you!"

Both kids' eyes widened at the laughing girl's words. A hand up? Jess reached back and gasped. Saria was right. She felt a handle and started to pull the blade out.

_How had I not felt this before? It's rather heavy now...Did it just appear there?_

She held the blade in front of her ten year old self. The handle was gold with emerald green gem in the middle where the handle split into different directions. The blade itself looked to be recently polished since she had to move it to make the sun get out of her eyes. She put the sword up and crossed her arms, sending a apologetic look to Jeremy in the process.

"I think I know where to find one. So, I'll be back soon."

Jeremy walked past them both and headed up the small hill to the left.

"Seems he figured it out already..."

Jess raised at eyebrow at her fairy friend's words. The little fairy seemed to turn blue for a second before going back to purple. Tara met her gaze before flying ahead with Jess close behind her.

"Tara....what do you mean?"

Jess stopped as the fairy in front of her did and watched as her friend turned and glared at her.

"You can't tell? Jess, look around! This has to ring a bell! I'm a flipping fairy! Though I'm not complaining. Anyway, what place uses fairies and has green haired girls?"

Jess starred at the little creature in front of her and took the information in. Yeah, she had already figured it out. She just didn't want to admit that she was in a video game. She thought if she did it would mean she was crazy. She closed her eyes and sighed before running her hands through her hair. She looked back up at Tara and gave her an apologetic look.

"Look, calm down. We'll have to make the best of it till we can get home, but Tara....I really don't like admitting that we're here....I feel like I need to be in a psycho hospital when I do.....but I guess I have no choice, huh?"

She gave a small laugh before looking at Tara with a serious expression,

"Listen....you better have more faith in Jeremy than me......I can't remember anything past the Deku Tree. It's weird since I've played this like a hundred times."

Tara smiled softly at her and nodded before Jess started walking in front of her. Starting her little quest for rupees.

* * *

Jeremy dusted himself off as he stood from the hole he had just crawled through. His eyes roamed as he stepped forward, seeing the boulder out of the corner of his eye. He knew the pattern well, even if he had not played in a long time. He quickly followed the boulder as it passed again and took a right when it came up. He came to the chest and slowly opened it, having to jump to throw the top out of the way. He pulled out the sword with its brown handle and red gem, the Kokiri Sword. Jeremy starred at it for a few moments before sheathing it on his back and heading towards the hole he had come through. As he dodged the boulder again he made sure to grab the two blue rupees laying by themselves.

After crawling back through the hole, Jeremy leaned against the rock wall behind him. He tried to remember how he got there and why everyone was calling him Link. All he remembered was talking tp Kristen and then a light from his hand...then...nothing. Then there was the Link thing. Sure he could act like the guy if he wanted to, but there was no way he could pass for him. He looked up when he heard laughing and saw Jess and Tara. The pointed ears were what caught his attention. He moved his hand back and sure enough there they were. Pointed ears. The same point he had seen on Jess's. Jeremy let his hand fall before pushing himself off the wall.

"Might as well make the best of this. Not everyday I'm in Hyrule."

His voice filled with small laughter as he made his way through the fences.

* * *

Tara huffed as she kept up with her best friend. The girl had to much energy for being sucked into a game....okay maybe that was why she had so much energy but that's not the point! She watched as Jess found rupee after rupee, piling them in who knew where in that green outfit.

Jess sighed happily with a smile on her face to match and she picked up the blue rupee.

"There! That should be just enough."

She turned at the sound of foot steps. Her green eyes met brown ones and she smiled softly at her friend. Jeremy met her smile with one of his own.

"You have enough?"

He asked, refering to the rupee in her hands.

"Yeah, just finished. How about you?"

She questioned as she put the rupee away.

"I got them on my way to find the sword. More rupees than I remember around here."

He started walking towards the small shop, Jess falling into step beside him.

Jess only nodded at his statement and placed her arms behind her back. Tara and Navi floated behind them. Tara watched as Navi put a mischevious smile on as she looked at the two kids in front of her. She was about to tell Navi off, but then she remembered. Navi didn't see them as Jess and Jeremy. She saw them as Link and Julia, whoever that was. She let her thoughts idle as they entered the shop.

"Give me your rupees. Buying two at once is faster."

Jess nodded and handed the handful of rupees to Jeremy and walked back outside. Looking around she took in the scenery for the first real time. Though she accepted the fact that she was in Hyrule, it didn't really hit her till then. She waved to the girl sitting on the shop before walking to the water.

Bending down to it she gazed at her reflection. A gasp escaped her lips as crimson eyes starred back at her. Sunny blonde hair sat a top her head looked as if it fell past her waist and framed her round face. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her.

"Jess?"

The girl gave a squeak as she lost her balanceand fell flat onto her bottom. Jeremy laughed at her reaction and bent down to her.

"I think you'll need this."

He said as he held out the sheild out to her. She gladly accepted it and held it to her before looking him in the eye.

"Jeremy, what do I look like?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. What she looked like? Was she going crazy?

"You look like a ten year old version of yourself."

He watched as she turned away from him and bent over the water. Her next words confused him even more.

"Then.....why do I look like that?"

He walked up beside her and stared down into the water at her reflection. His eyes widened. She didn't look like herself. Crimson eyes replaced her green ones and her hair was a lighter blond....He stared at it for a few more minutes before he heard Jess gasp. He followed her gaze and he nearly fainted from shock. Well, it made sense why everyone was calling him Link. His brown hair was replaced with blond and his brown eyes were now an ocean bluw. They looked at each other with wide eyes and Jeremy sat down beside her. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Jess, who was holding the sheild close to her and seemed to be starring off....thinking maybe?

Jeremy decided to give her a few minutes and laid back on onto the grass. They sat there in silence for what seemed like ages until Navi landed hard on Jeremy's stomach. He jumped and glared the little fairy before standing up and helping Jess up. She gladly took his hand and strapped the sheild to her. They hopped across the water and came face to face with a little red haired boy. His eyes scanned them both before landing on Jess.

"Julia, you finally got a fairy! Now I can accept you as one of us!"

He gave a smile to the girl before glaring at Jeremy.

"Hey 'Mr. No Fairy!' What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

Navi, sensing she was needed, flew out from under Jeremy's hat and floated where the boy could see her perfectly.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!"

He paused as Jeremy nodded and Navi explained the situation.

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you both? I can understand Julia, but why would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny..."

His gaze went from Jeremy to Jess then back again.

"Well, if you want to pass through here, you should atleast equip a sword and a sheild!"

Jess and Jeremy looked at each other before pulling the swords and sheilds from their backs and staring at Mido.

"Eh, what's that?! Oh, you both have Deku Sheilds...And what's that?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?!"

Jeremy let a small smirk grace his lips as Mido turned to Jess's sword.

"Don't tell me that's the Forest Blade?! GOOD GRIEF!!"

Mido turned back to Jeremy and glared at him again.

"Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

A wave dissapointment flashed across Jeremy's face. Jess caught it for a second and became confused.

_He knew that was going to happen....so why does he look sad?_

Her ears perked and she turned her attention to Mido who was walking out of the way.

"Shoot! How did he get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!"

A small frown graced Jess's lips as she heard the boy mumble. She quickly followed Jeremy as he walked past Mido.

Jeremy made quick work of the Deku Baba's as Navi floated by Jess's head.

"Julia...how did you stand him acting like that towards you all the time?"

Jess only shrugged her shoulders as they stepped into the meadow. She starred in awe at the big tree in front of her. She watched as Navi flew by them and up close to the tree.

"Great Deku Tree...I'm back!"

The tree seemed to acknowledge the fairy's pressence before speaking to her.

"Oh...Navi...Thou hast returned..."

Whether they knew it or not, the Deku Tree looked from Navi to them.

"Link...Julia....Welcome....Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee...Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares....As servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate prevades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it....Verily, thou hast felt it....

Link...Julia...The time has come to test thy courage....I have been cursed....I need you both to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Both kids nodded without looking at each other and the Deku Tree lowered part of his trunk, as if opening his mouth.

"Then enter, brave Link and Julia, and thou too, Navi and Tara...

Navi the fairy and Tara too...Thou must aid Link and Julia....and Link...when Navi speaks, listen to her words of wisdom...that goes for you when Tara speaks Julia."

Jess looked at tara who still had an emotionless grin on her face. She shook her head and followed Jeremy and Navi inside. They entered into the familiar yet unexpecting tree and just hopped that their game knowledge would be enough to help them through it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, finally finished it! So many distractions while typing! O_O Not fun....**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Jeremy! Cause he threw a fit when Austin and I actually debated about who would be the Hero of Time. XD**

**Anyway, please review! It would make me a happy person!**

**See ya later! ^^**


End file.
